Body Heat
by Twinmoon02
Summary: Serena and Darien are abducted by Zoisite and taken to the Negaverse where they are left to die in the freezing cold. Their body temperatures rapidly decline and the only thing that can keep them warm is each other!
1. Chapter 1

This started off as a one-shot, but like everything else it escalated! I actually owe this story to t-rex989, who gave me the idea via a PM. After thinking it over, it sort of just took off. T-Rex989, I changed just a little bit of your original idea, but still kept the basics! I hope you like it! I am still working on Love is A Battlefield, but it was sort of refreshing to take a break for a little bit and get this out!

Disclaimer: I only borrowed the characters from Sailor Moon, I do not own them. I also got this story idea from a member, any likeness to another story is purely coincidental as I have never read one like it!

It's Rated Mature like most of my stories, because of sex and language!

It was hot, abnormally so for a spring day in Tokyo. A rare heat wave was affecting the city, the citizens mostly unaware and unprepared. As Serena walked towards the arcade, she was relieved she had decided on the wearing the sleeveless summer dress with the denim jacket. She had long since removed the jacket, carrying it over her arm as she walked. She was regretting not wearing her sandals, opting instead for the leather flats that now housed her sweating feet. She couldn't imagine being in blue jeans on such a hot day, especially since she had to walk to the arcade. The heat was already giving her a sheen of sweat, causing her already short dress to stick to her legs. As she walked, she attempted to adjust the fabric, looking down briefly to see her success. She suddenly ran into someone, knocking him back and falling on top of him. Even if her body hadn't recognized him, only an idiot would wear a jacket on a day like today; an ugly green jacket at that!

"I see someone still hasn't learned how to walk and think at the same time, huh meatball head?" Darien told the blond girl who was sprawled across his chest. Serena blushed, the proximity of the him always causing a flushing sensation all over her body. She hastily stood up, reechoing down absently to help him up.

"Quit calling me Meatball head!" Serena whined to Darien, irritated even more when he brushed her hand to the side and stood up on his own. "What kind of an idiot wears a jacket on a hot day like today?" Serena asked him angrily, glaring daggers at him. Darien smirked at the little blonde. 'She's cute when she's angry.' He mused to himself before responding to their daily Verbiage of insults.

"I'm an idiot?" Darien asked smugly, "Last time I checked, I wasn't the dumb blonde failing all of her classes. Besides, this was my father's jacket." He finished, unsure why he added the last part. He rarely spoke about his parents to anyone.

"Oooooohh! I am not Dumb!" Serena whined loudly, hurt that he really thought of her as a dumb blonde. "And I guess your Dad doesn't have any sense of fashion either! Him and your Mom certainly didn't teach you any manners!" She finished angrily. Darien's smirk instantly faded at her words. Without saying another word, he turned and walked away, leaving a surprised Serena staring after him.

Darien opened the door to his apartment, walking in and sitting on the couch. He really shouldn't let their arguments escalate to the point of feelings getting hurt. He knew Serena wasn't dumb, she just needed to apply herself. His thoughts of the blonde we suddenly interrupted by Zoisite appearing in his television screen.

"Hello Darien, or should I say, Tuxedo Mask!" Zoisite sneered at him through the t.v. set. Darien sat back onto his couch, feigning calmness.

"Zoisite." He said conversationally, "What brings you to my home? I'd offer you a beverage, but I don't want to mess up my television." He continued sarcastically.

"You know exactly what I want from you and I am prepared to make you a little deal." She told him smugly.

"I don't make deals with evil Negaverse sleaze." Darien replied in his calm manner.

"Oh I think you will entertain this one, especially if you would like your girlfriend to be left alone." Zoisite said menacingly.

"I don't have a girlfriend Zoisite, and no, you aren't my type." He said jokingly, all the while his heart rate increased wondering who she was referring too. There was only one girl whom he spent any amount of time with, all be it that time was arguing.

"Really?" Zoisite continued evilly, "I thought you had a thing for Blondes." She laughed as Darien stiffened on the couch. "Or maybe I should put my hair up into buns on my head too, or what was it you called that girl? Oh yeah, meatball head!" She finished.

"You won't touch her…" Darien began, leaning forward.

"I won't touch her, if…you fight me for your rainbow crystals." Zoisite interrupted.

"Fine." Darien gritted out. "Where?" He asked her impatiently.

"How about on the roof of your building?" Zoisite supplied, "It's plenty big and not very far…meet me in 30 minutes or I go after that blonde girl." She disappeared from his television screen, leaving Darien alone again.

"Damn-it!" He said, getting up and pacing his living room as he tried to think of what to do. This was obviously a trap, as he couldn't see why Zoisite would bother fighting him when an ambush was more her style. A knock sounded at his door, startling him out of his thoughts. 'It's not safe here.' He thought as he strode to his door, 'I have to get rid of this person quickly.' He wrenched the door open, surprised to see Serena standing there. "Serena?" He asked in shock, before remembering that he needed to get rid of her. "What do you want?" he snapped, hating the hurt expression that flashed across her face at his rudeness.

"I…" She began, trying to gather her thoughts, "I just wanted to apologize for what I said earlier…I…" She began again.

"Fine." Darien interrupted, "Just forget it." He said before slamming the door in her face. 'Please leave Sere, please leave.' He thought, hoping that Serena would get far away from this place before he had to meet Zoisite. He couldn't stand it if anything bad happened to Serena. They may have argued a lot, but he always felt a connection to the blonde beauty. Fifteen Minutes later, Darien left his apartment and walked to his elevator. 'I'll just scope out the roof before she gets there, make sure it isn't a trap.' He thought as he punched the button for the top floor. The elevator opened and he hastily went inside, intent to close it before anyone else tried to get on. He was surprised when he spotted Serena in the elevator with him. Before he could do anything, she hit the stop button and blocked the exit.

"What the hell was that?" Serena asked him angrily.

"Serena." Darien began, attempting to get around her. "Let me off, you can't be here…" He tried to say but was interrupted by the angry blonde.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say!" She began again angrily. "I came all this way to apologize because I actually felt BAD for you, and you brush me off like I'm some…some.." She said before redirecting, "I had to break down and ask REI where you lived. Do you have ANY IDEA what THAT was like?" She asked him incredulously, flinging her jacket down to poke him in his chest.

"Serena." Darien began again but was interrupted, this time by an evil laugh.

"Oh this is just too perfect!" Came the voice of Zoisite in the small confines of the Elevator shaft. The lights flickered and died, causing Serena to gasp at the sudden darkness. "How romantic, now you two can die together!" She finished, her laughter echoing through the elevator until it faded.

"Darien?" Serena asked weakly, suddenly unable to keep her eyes open.

"Serena!" Darien said, feeling around in an attempt to find her. His eyelids were growing heavier with each breath he took. 'She's drugging us.' He thought, trying to hold his breath, but knowing it was too late. He heard a loud thud as Serena finally fainted. He attempted to follow the sound but there was a loud roaring in his ears and he too was overcome, falling just inches from Serena's body.

Serena woke with a start, sitting up and looking around frantically. It was very dark, and VERY cold. She crossed her arms over her chest, rubbing her bare in an attempt to get warm. She saw Darien laying a few feet from her, and crawled over to him. She was half afraid he was dead, but was quickly relieved when she saw that he was breathing. The intense cold making each of their breaths mist out in tiny cloud-like puffs. 'Where are we?' Serena thought, studying her surroundings again. They were in some sort of hallway, maybe inside of a cave or old castle. The walls appeared to be made of stone, with ice frozen in patches along the them and the ceilings. 'Where-ever we are, we can't stay here.' She thought, fighting the sudden urge to close her eyes. 'Why do I feel so weak?' She wondered, dread filling her as she came to the conclusion that they were most likely in the negaverse. She remembered hearing Zoisite's evil voice say something while they were in the elevator, before everything went dark. 'She must have abducted us and left us in their tunnels to die.' Serena thought grimly. She felt a lot weaker than normal, 'The Negative energy must be affecting us, maybe even draining us.' Even if they weren't slowly being drained, they surely would die from the elements. Serena had never felt weather this cold, the thin dress she was praising earlier not doing anything to provide her warmth. She looked around her, hoping to find her denim jacket, but of course it wasn't anywhere near her. She looked back over at Darien with a mixture of feelings as she watched him sleep. The man sure knew what to say to get her extremely angry, but she also couldn't explain the other feelings she had for him. She knew it sounded stupid, but she felt complete just being near him. Even when they were exchanging insults, she felt the pull towards him. She tried not to think about that too much, because she was sure that there was no way he could possibly feel the same way. After the way he talked to her today, he surly hated her; especially after he finds out that she got them captured by the negaverse and they might possibly die here. Another reason she tried not to dwell on her feelings, was because she also felt that same pull with Tuxedo Mask whenever he lifted her in his arms out of harms way. 'If only he were here to save me this time.' She thought as she looked back at Darien. Regardless of what they felt for each other, she had to try and save him. 'I'll try my best to get us out of here!' She thought, standing up and squaring her shoulders in determination as she grabbed her broach from her subspace pocket. She said her transformation, but only glowed briefly, before the light faded to reveal her civilian form still.

"No!" She said as she attempted her transformation again and failed. "This isn't happening!" She cried as she fell to her knees, her previous suspicions being confirmed that they were indeed being drained of energy. She put her broach away and pulled out her communicator. She hoped to God that it worked, but almost cried when it too failed to work as well. 'Calling for Help is out of the question too.' She thought worriedly. She went over to Darien again to gently shake him, and tried not to let the fear set in. They had a shot to escape if she was Sailor Moon, but as plain old Serena, they were more than likely doomed. She shook him a little harder, a small sob escaping her mouth.

"Darien! Please wake up, I don't want to be alone in this place." She finished, her voice shaking slightly. Darien slowly opened his eyes, his brow furrowing as he looked at took in his surroundings.

"Where am I?" He wondered out loud, slowly sitting up, grabbing his aching head. He spotted Serena sitting next to him and almost jumped. She was holding her arms across her chest, shaking almost violently from the cold as she stared at him. He remembered what happened before it quickly dawned on him that his nightmare had come true. He had been captured by the Negaverse, and Serena was taken as well. "Shit!" He said in anger, as he looked around and studied their surroundings. He could already feel it, Zoisite had stolen his rainbow crystals. Instead of killing him, it looked like she decided to let him to freeze to death, along with Serena.

"Look, I know I'm probably the last person you would want to be abducted with and thrown into what feels like is a fucking freezer, but you could hide your displeasure about it a little better." Serena told him, tears filling her eyes again. "I mean…it looks like we are going to die together, we might as well pretend to get along." She finished, wiping the tears from her eyes before they fell. She didn't want him accusing her of being a cry baby on top of everything else. Not to mention, crying was not going to help their situation at all. All it had managed to do was make her fingers even colder as her tears almost instantly froze on them. Darien looked back towards her, his expression softening when he saw the hurt look in her eyes.

"I didn't mean that because I am stuck here with you meatball head, I'm just upset that you are even here at all." He winced, as he saw hurt flash in her eyes again. "That's didn't come out right!" He told her quickly. "I wish you were back in Tokyo, safe and sound…instead of here…freezing to death." He corrected, relieved when she nodded in understanding. "We have to find a way out of here, where ever 'here' is…" He added, slowly getting to his feet and looking around again. The room spun for a second, before it righted. He frowned, before he reached down and helped Serena up as well. "I feel strange." He murmured.

"We're b-being d-drained of-f our energ-g-y." Serena said, her violent shaking affecting her speaking. Without thinking, Darien pulled Serena into his arms, pulling his jacket around her and running his hands over her back in an attempt to help warm her up.

"All the more reason to leave, I'd say." Darien told her with a half smile as he looked down at the trembling blond in his arms. He was surprised at how well she was taking their situation. The normal hysterics she displayed daily, were strangely absent in this life threatening situation. He continued to look at her worriedly, as he wondered if hypothermia was affecting her mind already. "Are you okay Serena?" He asked sincerely.

"As well as I c-can be, considering…" Serena replied, the body heat he was generating underneath his jacket was helping with her trembling already. Darien pulled her further into his embrace, looking around again as he tried to think of what to do. If he was Tuxedo Mask, he would be a whole lot warmer with the tuxedo and cape. Not to mention he could fly them out of here. He also could use it to warm Serena up more, for that flimsy dress she was wearing couldn't be doing anything to keep her warm. 'She might as well be naked.' He thought, before an image of her without clothes on flashed in his mind. 'Not the time, Chiba!' He scolded himself, before concentrating on forming a transformation rose. 'Serena is about to get a shock!' He mused, picturing her expression when she was no longer hugging Darien, but a superhero! He frowned as he looked at his empty hand. 'Normally, it appears right as I think it.' He thought, flicking his hand again and again behind Serena's back. "What are you doing with your arm?" Serena asked him, pulling back enough to look at his face. Darien looked at her for a moment, a new aspect of their situation sinking in. He was tempted to tell her just exactly what he was doing, it wouldn't matter anyway if they were going to die here.

"N-nothing." Darien found himself saying, frowning at himself for not just telling her the truth. "Let's see if we can find a way out of here." He suggested. He repositioned Serena so that most of her upper body was underneath his jacket and close to his, and then they began walking down the deserted hallway together.

"Do you know where we are?" Serena asked him, wondering how they were going to get out.

"Not exactly, but I believe we are in the Negaverse." He told her as they came into a fork in the hallway. He turned right and headed into that tunnel, deciding on that direction after he felt a faint ruffle of wind. 'I hate it when I'm right.' Serena thought, before another thought occurred to her.

"What do you know about the Negaverse?" She asked him, confused. She didn't think civilians called it by that name. Darien frowned at her question, unsure how to answer. She must want to really know anything he knew, but the way she had asked almost sounded accusingly.

"Well, the Negaverse is where all of those bad creatures that attack Tokyo come from." He told her, deciding that she wanted information. "That's about all I know about the place." Serena frowned when she realized his misunderstood her question. Before she could say anything, however, they rounded another corner and spotted a faint light in the distance.

"Look!" Serena said excitedly, "That has to be daylight!" They made there way throughout the maze of tunnels, following the steadily growing light. It grew colder with each step and Serena began shaking again as they came to a long corridor with the opening visible. The wind increased as they neared the outside, with more and more snow mixing in with the gusts. They stepped out of the cave and into an almost blizzard, snow stinging their faces and exposed skin. The cold was almost unbearable, but she could feel the draining of her energy stop as soon as they stepped across the mouth of the cave. 'If I can hold out long enough in this cold to get my energy back, I can transform and teleport us out of here.' Serena thought hopefully. They trudged through the thickening snow, their clothing getting soaked through rapidly. After what seemed like an hour of walking, they managed to make it almost a mile away from the cave. Darien stopped, bringing Serena into his arms further as he looked around for some shelter. The sun was setting and he knew that they would not survive being outside through a night. He could feel that his energy was not being drained anymore, but he knew he wasn't strong enough to transform just yet.

"We need to find someplace to stay before the sun sets." Darien told Serena. 'We can rest, and as soon as I can transform, I can fly us out of here.' He thought, relieved when he spotted what looked to be a mountain-like structure in the distance. He ushered Serena towards it, the trip taking nearly ten minutes despite it only 50 yards away. The Mountain wasn't huge and was covered in snow, but it blocked a lot of the snowy wind. He scanned the side of it, spotting an opening a few feet above his head. "Come on!" He said as he took off his jacket, before helping her into it. He placed his hands on her hips and boosted her up towards the ledge. "Grab onto that ledge and see if you can pull yourself up." He told her. Serena easily hauled herself over the edge, and turned to help Darien up. He didn't require it as he easily leaped onto the ledge in two jumps and was standing beside her in seconds. They had to duck down as they entered the mouth of the cave, but were able to stand fully erect once inside. The lack of blasting winds a welcome relief. The cave was dark, round in shape, and no bigger than an office space would be.

"Home sweet home." She joked weakly, finally sitting down. She was feeling nauseated, and her head was pounding. She wasn't shaking anymore, despite being even colder than before with her wet clothing. Darien walked back to Serena and sat down beside her, pulling her onto his lap. She laid her head onto his shoulder, closing her eyes. Darien noticed that she wasn't shaking anymore, and knew from Med-school that it wasn't a good thing.

"Are you okay Serena?" He asked her worriedly, running his arms over her back inside the jacket and trying to warm her up. 'I'm still not strong enough to transform.' He thought, worrying if she would even make it until he was able to save them, or if she could make the flight home. It was surely going to be even colder at altitude.

"Mmmmm…" Was all she said, burrowing further into his arms. "This is better than Tuxedo Mask!" She said dreamily, not realizing what she was saying. Darien's worry intensified, 'She's hallucinating or something,' He thought, 'She's not making any sense.' He ran his hand down over her wet dress, some of it already frozen in places. There was probably only one way that she would make it, him as well. They needed to get out of their wet clothing, and into each others arms for body heat, naked.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two! This is where the ratings would come in! A/N: Yes, that means there is sex in this chapter! Reviews are welcome and MUCH appreciated! Thanks again t-rex989 for the story idea, I hope it's living up to your expectations!

"Serena. You're too cold, we have to get you warmed up, or…" Darien said, unable to finish the sentence.

"Yes please…I'm so cold." Serena murmured sleepily.

"We have to get out of these wet clothes." He said, temporarily snapping her out of her daze. She looked at him with wild eyes for a second.

"You mean, we have to get naked in front of each other?" She asked a little nervously. Darien swallowed hard, before he continued.

"Not only that, but…we have to hold each other while we are naked…our body heat will keep us warm for a while." Darien told her, watching the considering look on her face. Serena remembered hearing stories about the naked body heat thing, but never thought that she would need to use the life saving tactic. "We can't stay in wet clothing either." he added. Serena nodded her head in agreement as she laid her head back onto his chest. "This Jacket is still dry on the inside so it can be some form of cover…" He said nervously as he slid the jacket off of Serena and set it aside.

"I don't even know if I can get undressed." Serena told him weakly.

"Don't worry Serena, I'll help you." Darien reassured her as he gently, but quickly pushed her straps down her arms. He unzipped the back of her dress, having some difficulty when the zipper got briefly hung on some ice. He lifted his soaked shirt over his head and kicked off his soaked jeans, before pulling Serena back into his arms and sliding her dress the rest of the way off. 'My God, she's not wearing anything underneath it.' He thought as he felt her naked breasts press against his chest and caught a glimpse of her naked backside. He scooted out of his wet underwear and pulled Serena on top of him, his arms going around her small form. He then pulled his green jacket and spread it over her back, making sure that the wet outer jacket didn't touch her. He left her leather shoes on, knowing that her toes were probably mostly dry behind the cowhide. Of all of the times he had dreamed of Serena naked, he never thought it would happen like this. He tried not to think of how right she felt, or of her surprisingly large breasts pressed into his chest. Now wasn't the time for dirty thoughts, not to mention the embarrassment if he became aroused while he was trying to save her. "Are you okay?" He asked nervously.

"y-yes." Serena said, the trembling beginning to come back again. Darien sighed in relief and adjusted his arms, deciding there wasn't anything wrong with enjoying Serena in his arms, to an extent anyway. "I never thought I would ever appreciate this ugly jacket of yours, but I do now!" Serena said, amused despite their situation. Darien chuckled lightly, their argument earlier feeling like days ago. They lay there quietly for several minutes, both reflecting on the bizarre situation they were in, and both of them trying to avoid looking at the other naked. "I'm s-sorry about this Darien." Serena told him sincerely, lifting her head and looking at him. Darien met her blue eyes with his own, smiling at her sweetly.

"It's not your fault Serena, if anything, it's my fault." Darien told her, deciding if he should tell her the truth or not. She would find out sooner or later once he got his strength back.

"Don't say that, I feel terrible for putting you in this position. Plus, I know my insult earlier hurt you…I only seem to cause you problems." She told him, breaking eye contact and looking down at his naked chest. She was warming up, and no longer felt that numb feeling. Instead, she had another foreign sensation creeping along her skin, mainly where his skin was touching hers. Darien lifted his hand to her chin, guiding her gaze back to his. Something flashed in her eyes that caused his heart rate to increase as he stared at her.

"Serena…" He said, his gaze falling to her lips briefly. He was forgetting what they were even talking about. Attempting to focus, he continued. "You didn't really hurt my feelings, it's just that….well I lost my parents in a car crash when I was only 8, so your statement just made me realize that I really didn't have any manners taught to me, or anything for that matter, I don't remember much about my time before…I didn't know how to respond to that, so I just left." He told her, his eyes falling back to her lips again. Serena's eyes widened at his admission. Now she felt even more horrible about what she said, knowing the truth. 'No wonder he's always alone…that's all he's known for most of his life.' She thought sadly, her heart weeping for the scared little boy he was.

"I'm so sorry Darien, I had no idea…" She said, reaching her hand up to caress his cheek. She meant the gesture as a soothing one, but was fascinated with the tingling sensations his skin was causing in her own. He pulled her further into his embrace, laying her head onto his shoulder when she began trembling again. Serena couldn't explain this feeling. She was freezing, but her body felt on fire from where it was touching him. The heated flames traveling through her and concentrating on one certain area between her thighs. 'No way, I'm getting turned on by Darien Chiba!' She thought to herself incredulously. She tilted her head and stared down at what she could see of him through the dark, her shyness about being naked with him ebbing. 'My God, he's got a great body!' Serena thought, absently running her hand over his chest without thinking. She had never been this close to a naked male before, and Darien's naked body was begging to be explored. Serena lifted her head up to follow the track of her hand on his chest, and was completely oblivious to the heated gaze Darien was giving her in response to her touches. She ran her fingers over his abs, watching in awe as they went over each ripped muscle. Serena froze when she saw his erection, and heat flooded her face along with her center. Of course she hadn't seen one before, except in movies or books. She realized that she had lost control and was touching him intimately, her exploration of his body having an obviously affect on him. She quickly looked back at his face, his intense gaze locking onto hers. "I…" She began, but was interrupted as Darien grabbed her against him and rolled them over to where he was on top. His erection pressed against her sex, causing them both to moan.

"Serena…" He said huskily, momentarily forgetting where they were. He couldn't think of anything else but her naked body pressed against him, her bold exploration of his body, and her throaty moan that he wanted to hear again and again. "My turn.." he murmured as he slowly ran his hands down her body, taking a similar path that she did while exploring his. Serena's back arched when he closed his hand over her breast, another moan escaping when he brushed his thumb over her hard nipple. He ran his hand slowly down her tight stomach, surprised at how fit she was, before returning his attentions to her breasts.

"Oh God!" She breathed, moving her hips against him in an attempt to ease the sudden ache she was feeling. She looked at him questioningly, no doubt wondering where the sudden feelings were coming from. Darien didn't give her time to question it as he finally brought his mouth crashing down to hers. Serena's mind went blank as she ran her hands into his dampened hair, grabbing fistfuls and using it to tilt his head for a better angle. She ran her tongue over his lips, moaning when he opened his mouth and allowed her access. Darien lifted his hips and ran his throbbing length along her wet core, the heat from her center a striking contrast to their cold surroundings. He angled his head so that he could capture her breasts into his mouth, but never ceased the movement of his hips. Serena was lost in him, each thrust along her folds intensifying the pleasure. He reached one hand between them and slid his fingers along her folds, slowly slipping two of them inside of her, one at a time. Serena gasped as his cold fingers entered her, enjoying the temperature contrast as well as the wonderful, filling sensation as he caressed and stroked her into an almost frenzy. "Please!" She begged, but was unsure as to what it was that she was wanting. She never felt anything like this before, and was almost afraid that she would now crave it constantly. Darien positioned himself at her entrance, his head slipping just inside. He looked into her eyes and froze, reality crashing into him at what they were about to do.

"Serena…we can't do this." He gritted between clenched teeth, all of his willpower being used trying not to shove himself inside of her until they both were screaming. He could feel the heat from her center, and wanted nothing more than to be deep inside of her. Serena stared at him, trying to get control of herself as well. Despite being cold, her body was on fire for him.

"You're right." Serena said, looking back at his mouth hungrily. She leaned up and planted a soft kiss onto his lips, intending on making it a reassuring kiss. Darien returned her kiss fervently and their passion quickly escalated again as the kiss heated up. 'To hell with it!' Serena thought, giving in to her body. She would think about consequences later, because she couldn't bare this growing need any longer. She lifted her hips, causing Darien to enter her. She felt a sharp pain when he was halfway inside, but before she could stop him he moaned loudly and buried himself completely inside of her. Darien froze when he heard her gasp of pain, looking at her with a concerned expression. After a minute or so, she nodded her head in reassurance and brought his mouth back to hers for another kiss, lifting her hips in invitation for him to move. Darien slowly slid out, before he pushed back inside of her. This time her gasp was of pleasure as he steadily increased his rhythm, driving in and out of her.

"You're so beautiful Serena." Darien told her, as he slowed the pace into long, hard strokes. Serena cried out as an orgasm suddenly crashed into her, her back bowing from the force of the pleasure. It took all Darien had not to spill into her right then, but he managed to hold off as she came around him. Her tight sheath was squeezing his shaft and almost begging for his release. He captured her mouth in a scorching kiss as he ran his hands over her tight little body. Serena couldn't believe it, but another orgasm was rapidly building as he continued with his slow and torturous pace.

"Darien!" She moaned his name, gripping his ass and encouraging him to move faster. "Please…" She said again, but this time she knew what she wanted. "Harder!" She told him, digging her nails into his butt cheeks. He fell on her then like a starving man, increasing his thrusts almost brutally as he ravaged her mouth with his own. He buried he head into her neck, running kisses along it as he slammed into her over and over. "Yes!" Serena moaned repeatedly as she tumbled into another orgasm, this one even stronger than the first. Darien cried out as he followed her into release, pouring himself deep inside. He didn't notice as a bright crescent moon began glowing on her forehead, he was too lost in the pleasure.

Serena absently ran her hands along Darien's back, enjoying his warm body covering hers. 'My Prince.' She absently thought, before vaguely wondering where it came from. She felt him stiffen above her, no doubt realizing what they just did. She couldn't explain it, but even after the sexual haze left her mind, she still had no regrets. Being with him was incredible, it felt right, and it was very empowering. In fact, she felt more powerful than ever, their coupling seeming to generate an immense amount of energy that was now coursing throughout her. 'How strange…' She thought, but was happy non-the-less. She knew now that she shouldn't have been ignoring her feelings for this man, there was OBVIOUSLY something powerful between them. 'Literally powerful!' Serena thought, as she enjoyed the new power flowing through her veins. She felt like she could easily transform now and teleport them anywhere in the universe!

"Serena." Darien said solemnly, bringing her out of her thoughts. She stopped caressing his back to listen. "We shouldn't have…" He began, lifting his head to look her in the eyes. He froze when he saw her crescent moon shining brightly on her forehead, the shear beauty of it momentarily stunning him. In awe, he lifted his hand up to touch it, a strong pulse of energy flooding through him as he did so. Serena looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Why are you staring at my forehead like that?" She asked him, feeling a jolt as he softly touched her there.

"Because…you have a glowing crescent moon on it." Darien told her incredulously.

"What?" Serena asked in surprise, looking at his face and noticing for the first time the light illuminating it. 'A glowing crescent moon.' She thought, wondering what it could mean. She had crescent moons on her Sailor Fuku, and knew that she received her powers from the moon. It didn't make any sense though, why she would have one glowing on her forehead, in civilian form no less. She couldn't explain it, but despite not being able to see it, she knew exactly what it looked like. Almost like she HAD seen it before. "Weird." Serena said calmly, "I guess that explains the sudden rush of power I'm feeling, but what is it's source?" She questioned to herself, sitting up as Darien sat up as well. Darien was looking at her as if he had never seen her before, wondering why she referred about having power so matter-of-factly. Serena glanced at Darien and smiled, the crescent moon glowing even brighter if possible. She blushed as she saw his naked body fully illuminated by her light, desire for him intensifying again. 'Not now Serena, we have to get out of here before we freeze to death or the Negaverse decides to track us down.' She mentally scolded herself. Darien continued to gaze at her in awe, wondering where he had seen that glowing crescent moon before. It looked very familiar to him. "I think I can get us out of here now." Serena told him confidently.

"How?" He asked her, looking around as if something would show up that would take them away.

"I…" Serena began, but stopped when she saw a glowing light coming from the mouth of the cave. Before she could say anything, 7 rainbow crystals flew into the cave and straight into her chest. Serena clutched her chest, the power nearly overwhelming her for a moment as her crescent moon began glowing brightly. "Oh…" She gasped as a beautiful crystal began forming in front of her eyes, the energy seeming to come from within herself. Serena stared, nearly mesmerized by the object as she reached her hand towards it slowly. Darien was kneeling beside her with his mouth open, a million thoughts coursing through his mind. He could feel the heat coming from the crystal, the very Silver Crystal that he had been in search of for his princess. The heat from the crystal became even more intense and Darien attempted to reach out and stop Serena from touching it, afraid that she would burn.

"Serena, Don't…." He began, but he was too late as Serena's hand closed over the crystal. She gasped again and her whole body immediately began glowing brightly. Darien had to look away, the light was so intense. When the light finally faded, he looked back in shock. Serena was kneeling, now fully clothed in a long white dress, with her eyes closed. "Princess?" He questioned disbelievingly as he looked at Serena in amazement. 'Meatball head is my long lost Princess?' He questioned himself, almost disbelieving what he was seeing. Serenity took a deep breath, lifting her other hand and releasing the crystal to let it float in between her raises arms. She kept her eyes closed for a few more minutes as the memories from the Moon kingdom bombarded her mind. Darien didn't know what to do, she looked as if she was deep in meditation, and he was unsure if he should interrupt her or not. Just as he was thinking of calling her name, however, her eyes shot open. She immediately glanced towards the mouth of the cave, a determined look in her eyes, before looking back at Darien.

"Endymion!" She breathed, a relieved smile on her face. "We've done it, my love." She murmured, reaching up to caress his cheek briefly.

"Endymion?" Darien questioned, "We've done what?" He asked her confusingly.

"There isn't time to explain," Serenity told him, pulling the crystal within her chest quickly, causing it to disappear from sight. She grabbed both of his hands and pulled him to a standing position with her. "We must leave here." She said hastily, looking over his shoulder with a worried look on her face. "Evil approaches." She continued as she closed her eyes, the crescent moon still glowing on her forehead. Her whole body began glowing, slowly engulfing Darien as the light grew around them. Just then, Zoisite appeared at the mouth of the cave, spotting the couple instantly and running towards them.

"The Princess!" Zoisite exclaimed in surprise when she noticed Serenity. "So this is where my rainbow crystals went! I knew I should have killed the both of you when I had the chance!" Zoisite screamed as she built an attack in her hands, intent on launching it at them. "You have the silver crystal! Give it to me now, or I swear I will hunt you down the rest of your days! No one will be safe from me!" Zoisite threatened, raising her hand wit her attack. Serenity's gaze pierced Zoisite, as she released one of Darien's hands and pointed it towards the General.

"Not today, nor ever…" Serenity said almost sadly as a blast of white light erupted from her palm and hit Zoisite, slamming her back into the cave wall. She fell lifeless to the cave floor, dust and ice raining down on her still body. Serenity calmly grabbed Darien's hand again, the light intensifying once more. Darien had to close his eyes against the force of the brightness again, as he felt the rush of power all around him along with a squeezing sensation. The sensation lasted only a few minutes, before the light faded abruptly. When he opened his eyes again, they were in his apartment. Serena's gown faded away with the light and she was naked once more. She swayed on her feet, but was steadied by Darien's hands underneath her elbows.

"Whoa, are you okay?" He asked her tenderly as he led her to his couch and helped her sit down. He grabbed the blanket on the back and wrapped it around her shoulders, before he squatted in front of her to examine her more closely. Serena smiled at him and nodded, clutching the blanket closer to her as the chill began creeping in again.

"I'm fine Darien, I think I must have used too much energy." She told him honestly, turning her head as she studied him in return. He was still naked, and seemingly unaware about it.

"We probably shouldn't stay here." Darien told her, his brows furrowing as he thought about it. "Zoisite knows where I live, she will come after us when she wakes up." He finished, wondering where they could go.

"She's not going to…wake up, I mean…" Serena told him honestly, taking a deep breath before continuing, "I killed her." Darien looked a the girl in front of him in surprise, as what she said registered. "I hate taking a life, even an evil one like Zoisite's…but I had to." She finished, looking down at her hands again. "If taking her life saves even one life of an innocent, it's worth it." Serena continued, looking up at Darien with a determined look on her face. Darien looked at her considering, wondering where this brave, hardened girl came from. 'Was it because she was also the Princess?' He wondered, having so many questions to ask her. "Which makes me wonder." Serena said, looking at Darien contemplatively. There was only one person other than the scouts that the Negaverse would have an interest in. The only other person who held the rainbow crystals. "You're Tuxedo Mask aren't you." Serena said matter-of-factly. 'That's the only explanation for why Zoisite was after him.' She thought watching as Darien looked at her with a shocked look on his face.

"How did you know?" He asked her, impressed with the blonde haired girl all over again.

"The only other person of interest to Zoisite and the Negaverse would be Tuxedo Mask, because he was the only other person with possession of the Rainbow crystals." Serena told him, echoing her thoughts to him as she smiled at his expression.

"So…you're the Moon Princess…Is that how you know about the rainbow crystals and the Negaverse?" Darien asked her unsurely. Serena smiled at him, lifting her hand to caress his face tenderly.

"I didn't remember that I was the Moon Princess until the crystal formed, this is as much a shock to me as it is to you, my Prince." Serena told him honestly.

"Prince, you mean that as a term of endearment right?" He asked her, confused.

"No Darien, I mean that long ago, I was the Moon Princess and you were the Earth Prince. We were…well, we fell in love, but we were tragically torn apart due to the Negaverse and the raging war between the Earth and the Moon." She finished, proud that she pretty much summed it all up.

"Long ago." Darien repeated, thinking it over, "you mean like in another lifetime?" He asked as Serena nodded her head 'yes.' "We were reborn." He continued, as Serena's smile widened, glad that he was getting it. "Why are you so…I don't know, comfortable with all of this?" Darien asked her.

"I guess we have a lot to talk about." Serena told him, "Let's just say that even though I did not know that I was the Moon Princess, I have known about her for a while now." Serena's eye's bulged as she suddenly thought of something. "What time is it?" She asked him, looking outside at the darkened sky.

"I have no idea." Darien replied, following her gaze to his window. "Time may go differently where we were…" He stated, wondering how long they were actually gone.

"I need to use your phone." Serena told him, standing up quickly. She began swaying and was caught again by Darien.

"You need to rest…" Darien told her, looking around his apartment. "Come on," he said, guiding her into his bedroom. "I have a phone beside the bed that you can use while you lie down." He helped her onto his bed and handed her his phone, blushing and looking away as the blanket parted, revealing her naked front side. "Make the calls you need to, but you are more than welcome to stay here until you get your energy back…" He said shyly. Serena smiled at him and began dialing her first number. Darien went into his bathroom to give her some privacy. 'Might as well clean up.' He thought as he turned on the shower as hot as he could stand.

"Hello?" Rei answered on the first ring.

"Rei!' Serena said with relief, tears stinging her eyes at the sound of her friend's voice.

"SERENA? Where the HELL have you BEEN?" Rei screeched into the receiver. "You've been missing for DAYS!"


	3. Chapter 3

This is the final chapter...so far. I really need to work on Love is a Battlefield, but I may put out an epilogue to this showing what happens in the scout meeting. That of course, all depends on what kind of reviews I get from everyone! That's right, the fate of this story rests in the hands of you readers! lol Enjoy!

Thanks again **t-rex989** for the story idea!

"Days?" Serena asked surprised. "Oh my God! What day is it?" She asked Rei frantically, "My parents?" She continued.

"Calm down meatball head, your parents think that you have been staying here with me, and it's actually only been one FULL day technically. It's Sunday night, you went missing Yesterday morning." Rei told her before asking, "What the hell happened?"

"It's a lot to go into over the phone, but long story short; we were abducted by the Negaverse and left to die in a frozen wasteland. We just barely managed to escape." Serena told Rei.

"WHAT?! Who's WE? Tell me what happened!" Rei insisted, "And you're SURE you are okay?" She asked Serena worriedly.

"Yeah Rei, I am fine, just drained. I think I just need some rest and I'll be good as new. Like I said, it's a lot for me to say over the phone, so tell the scouts we will have a meeting tomorrow after school. I will tell the story then." Serena informed her friend before dropping the bomb, "I also…um…found the moon princess." She finally added with a smile on her face. "At the meeting Rei!" Serena said, interrupting the barrage of questions Rei was throwing at her. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Rei." She said, quickly hanging up before the girl could ask more questions. Serena called her mom then and told her she had fallen asleep on Ami's couch studying and asked her if she could just go to school with her tomorrow. Of course her mom had agreed since it was already dark outside. Hanging up the phone, Serena slowly got to her feet. She made sure the room wasn't spinning, before she kicked off her shoes. She was half expecting to see blackened toes, but was relieved to find her normal ones, only slightly blue from earlier. After the quick inspection of her toes, she padded over to Darien's bathroom. The idea of washing the Negaverse off of her in a scorching hot shower was more appealing if Darien was in there too.

Darien sighed as the hot water hit his head, the warmth traveling down his body and chasing away the lingering chill from the Negaverse. He began absently lathering his body as he thought of everything that happened. Even before Serena was revealed as his princess, a lot changed between them in that small cave. He didn't know how to move on with their new relationship. She seemed to think that he was her Prince from another lifetime, and that sort of made sense seeing is how the Princess came to him in his dreams. 'I just wish I could remember.' He thought, frowning as he lathered his head with shampoo. There was always the argument that just because they were together in another lifetime, didn't necessarily mean that they were destined to be together in this life. Darien didn't care about fate or destiny really, because he was going on what he was feeling. His feelings for the blonde beauty erupted before he found out she was his princess. They had something powerful between them, and he could now admit that he cared for Serena a lot. He wouldn't mind getting to know her better as his girlfriend. The very thought made him smile happily, especially when everyone finds out that the two people who seemed to hate each other the most were actually falling in love with each other. 'I think I am falling for my meatball head.' He mused, thinking about how brave she had been in the face of danger. There was a lot more to her than meets the eye, and he was looking forward to discovering exactly what that was. 'That doesn't mean that we can continue the sexual component of our relationship.' He thought disappointedly, 'She's only 16 and much too young for that caliber of relationship.' No, they would take things slowly from here on out. It was going to suck, but he knew that they could do it, maybe. Darien jumped when he felt tiny hands snake around him, resting on his chest.

"Serena!" He exclaimed, unwinding her hands from him and turning around to face her in the shower. That was a mistake; she was standing there completely naked with her hair down from her usual style. Her hair sensually clinging to her breasts as she was misted with the water from the shower. Darien's eyes followed a drop of water down her breast and over her erect nipple before he could stop himself. "You can't be in here." He finally managed, holding her at arms length.

"Hey, I'd like to wash the Negaverse off of me too." She pouted, batting his arms away and brushing by him. She moaned loudly when the hot water hit her full on. "Oh God yes! This feels wonderful!" She said, sighing in contentment. She tilted her head back and let the water soak her hair, closing her eyes and enjoying it's warmth.

"Serena," Darien began again, irritated that his voice was hoarse, "we still need to talk about things."

"So talk." She suggested, bending over and grabbing the soap that he dropped when she first came in, the action causing Darien's mouth to go dry.

"We…I…Damn-it, I can't think when you're all naked and wet like that!" He said frustrated, trying his best to look at her face and not the rest of her body. He remembered all too well what that tight little body of hers felt like. Serena laughed, amused that she was having such an affect on him. "It's not funny." Darien pouted, absently taking the soap that she handed to him. He looked at it in puzzlement before he saw her turn around, pulling her long hair from her shoulders so that he could wash her back.

"Do you mind getting my back?" Serena asked him sweetly, smiling at him over her shoulder. Darien found himself running the soap along her skin before he could even process her request. He blushed when he came across the small scratches in her back, no doubt from the cave floor. 'Focus Darien, Focus!' he mentally scolded himself as his mind went back to how she received those scratches.

"Look Serena," He began again, handing her the soap and quickly climbing out of the shower. "We can't do this." He tried to say, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. "Serena?" He asked, after she was silent a moment.

"Do what?" Came her small reply from the shower, as she worked on washing her hair. His words had caused her to doubt everything she thought she knew about them. Sure SHE was all for them being together. She had liked the jerk for a long time now, and she now had memories of their time on the moon kingdom together. Darien didn't have any such memories, and there was a chance that he didn't even like her that much. Sure, they had sex, but they were both naked and rubbing on each other…and he was a guy. "Be together?" She asked him sadly as she rinsed his shampoo from her hair, afraid of his answer.

"Well yeah…I mean no." Darien began, quickly handing her a towel when the water shut off. Serena stepped out of the shower, wrapped in his towel. She followed Darien into the bedroom,watching as he paced back and forth, attempting to get his words together.

"You don't want to be with me. I understand…" Serena began, his rejection starting to make her eyes water.

"No!" Darien quickly said, grabbing her hands in his own. "That's not what I meant at all; I really want to be with you, I want to be your boyfriend, and I want get to know you better. I just think, the sexual part should wait until you are a little older." He finished with a blush. Serena smiled in relief, having initially assumed the worst.

"You want to be my boyfriend?" She asked him happily, smiling at the thought.

"Of course I do!" Darien told her, placing a hand on her cheek as he looked at her. "I care a lot about you meatball head." He finished with a grin as he used her nickname.

"But you don't want to have sex with me again?" She asked, confused.

"Yes, No, I mean, I do, trust me…I REALLY do, it's just that you are only 16…I think that you are probably too young for that type of relationship." he tried to explain. Serena looked at him another minute, thinking about what he was saying, before she stepped back from his arms. She grabbed her towel she was wearing and loosened the knot, letting it fall to the floor at her feet.

"Do I look sixteen to you? Is that the problem?" She asked, holding her arms out in an open invitation for him to look her over. Darien glanced down her body, and back up. 'She looks 19 or 20!' He thought, wondering again how she managed to be so fit.

"I didn't mean physically, physically you are…you're…well, you're gorgeous. I meant emotionally." He tried to say, her nakedness affecting his thoughts once more as blood began leaving his head to travel to another part of his anatomy. Serena stepped closer to Darien, causing him to take a step back.

"So, let me get this straight." She said, taking another step towards him, noticing as he stepped back again. "I LOOK old enough to have sex with, I have actually ALREADY had sex with you, but you don't think that we should have sex anymore because of my age?" Darien nodded his head at her, still slowly retreating as she advanced. "So I'm emotionally old enough to wield one of the most powerful relics in the universe, save millions of people each year by risking my life, and even KILL someone to protect those same people, but I am not allowed to have SEX?" She finished incredulously, a little irritated at his rationale.

"Well…when you say it like that…" Darien said as the back of his legs hit his bed, ceasing his retreat. "Wait, what do you mean by saving millions?" He questioned her, the pieces finally connecting in his head. His eyes bulged when the final one clicked into place in his mind. "Sailor Moon?" He asked in disbelief, staring at her as if she had grown two heads. Serena laughed at his expression, closing the distance between them and putting her arms around him.

"Yes, I'm Sailor Moon, since the age of 14. That's how I knew so much about the negaverse, that's why I thought Zoisite was after ME, and that's why I wasn't freaking out while we were there." She finished, answering all of his earlier questions. "It's been a day of surprises, hasn't it?" Serena asked, smiling up at him. The shock faded enough so that Darien returned her embrace, wrapping his arms around her again. All of his previous misgivings about what their relationship could be were changing rapidly. Sure, she may have been only sixteen, but she had another lifetime of memories inside. Not to mention, as Sailor Moon, she had seen more death and pain in this lifetime than any one person should have to endure.

"It most certainly has…" Darien told her, finally answering her question before capturing her mouth in a sweet, but passionate kiss. "Good surprises." He added as he pulled back to study his new girlfriend. "Are you sure you want this part of the relationship too?" He asked her this time, "Once we start, I may not be able to get enough of you, I was already wondering how I was going to refrain before." He told her huskily, running his hands up her sides and closing them around her breasts. Serena arched her back again, loving how his big hands molded to her breasts.

"Mmmm…I was wondering the same thing actually." She told him, undoing the towel from his waist and pushing him back onto the bed. She slowly climbed on top of him, her eyes raking over every inch of his body in a heated gaze. "How will we ever get enough of this?" She asked as she raised herself over him and then slowly took him inside of her, already wet for him. As she started an agonizingly slow pace, Darien gripped her hips and watched her in amazement.

"You're so beautiful." He told her heatedly as he watched her move on his shaft. He got a brief flash of the moon princess and himself in this position, before he was back to watching Serena. He smiled as he realized it was a memory, sitting up to capture Serena's mouth in a passionate kiss. She increased her movements on him, little moans escaping as she ground herself onto him; the new angle was causing her whole body to tingle with her growing orgasm. Her crescent moon exploded in light as she came around him, yelling his name with her release. "Serenity." Darien breathed as he watched her writhe with the pleasure of her climax. When she finally came down, he flipped her over onto her back, with him on top. He pulled out almost completely, before burying himself inside her again. He gazed down at her as he took her, feeling as if everything was finally right in his life. His Serena, his Princess, and his warrior were all the same beautiful person; and they belonged to him.

"Darien!" Serena said his name, almost in surprise as another orgasm was quickly building. "Yes!, Oh!" She exclaimed as she tumbled over the edge again, her tight heat, constricting around him as she came. Darien lowered himself so that he could take her mouth in another kiss, pouring all of his feelings into that one meeting of lips as he made love to her slowly now. Serena was overwhelmed as she could feel yet another orgasm building, her body was being bombarded with pleasure she had never known before him. Darien increased his pace, unable to hold in his own orgasm any longer. He slammed hard into her, yelling her name as he emptied himself deep inside of her. Serena felt him coming, the heat from him sending her over the edge once more.

Darien readjusted Serena so that he could untuck the blankets from his bed. He pulled her back into his arms once they were settled underneath his covers, sighing contently at how right it felt.

"I know you probably have to go home now, but I just want to hold you for a minute." He told her sweetly, reluctant to let her out of his embrace. Serena snuggled closer into his chest, thinking that his arms were her new favorite place.

"Nope, I'm all yours for tonight." She told him sleepily, "I told my mom I was at Amy's." She finished happily, as she lazily caressed his chest. "I will need to go home early enough to get a school uniform though." Serena continued, frowning at the thought of losing more sleep. She was really exhausted, especially after using so much of the silver crystal's energy. She remembered Queen Serenity telling her that the crystal was an extension of herself, and that it was like a muscle in a way. The more she used it, the more her body could yield to the crystal, and ultimately the more powerful she would become.

"Maybe you should miss school, do you have any tests tomorrow?" Darien asked her, not big on her missing school, but wanting her to be 100%.

"I actually could miss a day, I don't have any tests tomorrow, and Amy could get my homework. Wow, I can't believe bookworm Darien suggested I skip school." She joked playfully.

"I can't believe Meatball head wants to do her homework!" Darien joked back playfully. "And it's not technically skipping school, you did go through an ordeal." He added seriously. "Not to mention, you have this smart boyfriend who can help tutor you if you need it!" he added, smacking her bottom playfully causing her to laugh.

"Thanks baby," Serena told him, lifting her head to look at him as she spoke, "but a lot's changed since I hit you with that test paper a few years ago. Mainly, it's because Amy joined the group, but I actually make A's and B's now." She told him honestly, laughing again at his stunned expression.

"Then why did you always let me pick on you about your grades if you were an honor student?" He wondered, pulling her back into a more comfortable position on his chest.

"I don't know. I guess I enjoyed our arguments so much that I was waiting on the right time to hit you with that particular knowledge." She said, planting a kiss on his chest and closing her eyes.

"You're are just full of surprises Meatball head, is there anything else I should know before you fall asleep?" He asked her jokingly.

"Mmhm." Serena said, half asleep. "I'm on birth control, so no worries about getting me pregnant." She murmured, her breathing evening out as she fell asleep. Darien continued to hold her, shocked again by the blonde beauty. 'I didn't even think about those consequeses.' He thought, surprised that she had. He watched her as she slept, wondering what other surprises she had in store for him. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, his last conscious thought was that he couldn't wait to find out.

Well? What did you think? Let me know! ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I was demanded to put this out, lol so I wrote it up real quick like! It's a short one, but I think It tidies the story up nicely! Plus, it's a little funny too! Hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for all of my reviews!

Darien squeezed Serena's hand as they stood outside the temple.

"It's going to be fine meatball head, the girls are going to accept you as their Princess." Darien reassured.

"It's not that…" Serena said with a blush, "Rei sort of has a thing for you. She's not going to be overly thrilled that you're with me, the ditzy meatball head." Darien turned Serena to face him, cupping her face in between his hands.

"I told you already, there was never anything going on with Rei and I, anything she envisioned is purely in her mind. Besides, you're MY meatball head, and I wouldn't want you any other way." He told her sweetly, before planting a soft kiss on her lips. Serena clutched at him, momentarily forgetting where they were as the kiss intensified. Darien reluctantly pulled her away, ending the kiss. "We'll have to finish that later." He suggested, his gaze burning into hers.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Serena warned, running her hands behind his back and squeezing his ass for good measure. Darien narrowed his eyes at the blonde beauty in front of him, seeming to consider something.

"One more." He said quickly, before he crushed his lips to hers. Serena moaned into his kiss, tilting her head and slipping her tongue into his mouth to duel with his.

"So I still can't believe that Serena found the Princess!" Amy exclaimed excitedly as her, Mina, and Lita walked up the temple steps.

"Yeah, I wonder what's she's like?" Lita said happily, trying to picture the faceless princess.

"Guys, we will find that out soon enough. What I want to know is, where was Serena last night?" Mina asked accusingly. "Luna told me that she wasn't at her parent's house, and none of you guys said she stayed over at your houses either. Which begs the question, who's bed was Serena's shoes under last night?" She finished.

"Surely, you aren't suggesting that Serena has a boyfriend?" Lita asked, trying to picture bubbly Serena getting serious with a guy.

"That's EXACTLY what I am suggesting!" Mina stated matter-of-factly.

"I don't know Mina, there's just not enough substantial evidence to confirm such an allegation." Amy stated simply as they came to the top of the steps.

"Maybe not," Mina said, smiling widely as she saw Serena, "but THAT does!" She finished, pointing her finger at their leader, who was currently locked in a passionate embrace with a dark haired guy.

"Oh my God!" Amy said, watching the display.

"Who IS that guy?" Lita questioned, her eyes widening as the unknown man grabbed Serena's butt and pressed her more firmly against him.

"Don't they need to breathe?" Amy whispered, unable to look away from the couple. "I think I know who that guy is…" She continued, waiting for him to turn his head to confirm.

"Me too!" Lita exclaimed, "Guys, Serena is making out with…"

"Darien!? Meatball head!?" Came the shocked voice of Rei as she came out of the temple and spotted the two making out. Darien and Serena broke apart quickly, looking around and noticing their audience for the first time. "What the hell is going on?" Rei demanded, looking from Serena back to Darien. She looked up in the air expectantly, waiting for something, even holding her hand out.

"What are you doing Rei?" Serena asked curiously, watching the raven-haired girl continue to gaze up into the sky.

"It HAS to start snowing or something! There is no way that you two are an item." She said, looking back at Serena and Darien. Darien squared his shoulders, stepping closer to Serena, pulling her into his side, and putting his arm around her.

"Why is that Rei?" He asked simply, "She's a beautiful, smart, funny, and bright girl. Who WOULDN'T want to be with her?" He asked, looking at Serena sweetly. Serena smiled at him, before turning to the Priestess.

"Rei, I'm sorry, but Darien and I ARE going out. There is also a lot more." Serena stated, looking up at Darien before continuing. "Let's get inside and start the meeting." She suggested, walking past Rei and into the temple.

"Darien's coming to the scout meeting?" Lita whispered to Amy in surprise as they followed in behind them. Luna caught Serena at the door, halting her from going inside with the rest of the scouts and Darien.

"I realize that you have a boyfriend Serena, but I don't think it's wise to include him in scout affairs." She said, looking over Serena's shoulder at Darien.

"Luna, I'll explain it all in a moment, but Darien knows everything." She revealed, continuing before Luna could protest, "And he is a big part of this too, you'll see. Just trust me, okay Luna?" She asked her guardian, scratching the feline's fur on her head and walking inside to sit beside Darien. Once they were all settled inside, Serena stood up and faced the group.

"Okay, Serena has a lot of explaining to do it seems." Luna stated.

"Start with how you two hooked up!" Mina said excitedly, ignoring Rei's frustrated sigh.

"No, tell us about the Princess!" Ami Insisted, looking towards the door as if she would walk in at any moment.

"Okay, I'll tell you guys EVERYTHING, but I think It's best to start at the beginning." Serena said, taking a deep breath. "So Darien and I had a fight."

"Big surprise there." Murmured Lita, receiving a 'really?' Looking from Serena. "Sorry, continue." She said with a blush.

"Anyway, I felt bad for something I said so I went to his apartment to apologize, that's where we were ambushed by Zoisite in the elevator." She said, the other girls gasping in surprise. Serena continued the story, "She drugged us, abducted us, and took us to the Negaverse where we were left to die in a frozen wasteland. I found out later that she was actually after Darien, or something Darien had." She finished, giving Darien the floor. Darien stood up, pulling a rose from seemingly nowhere, Amy inhaling in surprise as she figured it out.

"Before Serena arrived, Zoisite had demanded that I meet her on the roof to battle for the rainbow crystals, I knew it was a trap, but she threatened Serena's life if I didn't meet her. She ambushed us in the elevator long before we made it to the roof, and then she stole my rainbow crystals while I was unconscious." Darien finished, looking back at a smiling Serena.

"So that's why you were so rude to me? You were trying to get rid of me so I wouldn't get hurt?" Serena asked him, stepping closer to him.

"Of course meatball head, I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you, even before the Negaverse." He told her softly, handing her the rose. Serena took the rose, leaning in towards Darien. Their lips barely touched when they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat(Rei). Serena looked back towards her friends, blushing as she realized she forgot where they were again. 'He sure can scramble my mind.' Serena thought, clearing her own throat before continuing the story.

"So, just to clarify, Darien is Tuxedo Mask?" Luna asked, receiving a happy nod from Serena.

"Anyway, after Zoisite got what she wanted, she just left us in the freezing cold to die. Our energy was being drained so neither of us could transform until we got out of that place. We finally made it out of the Negaverse, but it's on a frozen tundra. We had to find shelter and hold out against the cold until either one of us could transform." Serena said, blushing as she thought of the 'shelter' and their activities inside of it.

"Oooh! I know how you two kept warm!" Mina said mischievously, causing Serena's blush to deepen.

"MINA!" Serena exclaimed, along with Amy, Rei, and Luna.

"Oh My God, so that IS it isn't it?" Mina asked excitedly, smiling even wider as she noticed Darien's blush as well.

"Jeez, Mina, way to show some tact." Rei said sarcastically before studying the two love-birds. "Serena, you can continue with the story, but save the uh…finer details for another time." She said, blushing herself.

"My God, okay," Serena said before continuing her story. "Something happened in the cave…" She began, stopping and rolling her eyes as Mina 'mm-hmmed', "ANYWAY," Serena continued again, "it triggered the rainbow crystals to find the Princess and form the silver crystal." Serena looked at Darien and smiled, before bringing her hands up to her chest and closing her eyes.

"What are…?" Began Luna, but stopped when she saw the crescent moon begin glowing on Serena's forehead.

"No way!" Amy exclaimed excitedly, as the silver crystal appeared in between Serena' s hands, her outfit changing into the Princess's white dress.

"There is more…" Serenity said, opening her eyes and looking at her scouts. "Endymion?" She asked, holding out her hand to Darien. Darien stepped forward and grabbed her outstretched hand, his clothing immediately changing into his Prince garb. He looked down in surprise, but smiled non-the-less. "Darien is also Endymion, the Prince of Earth and the Princess' love interest during the Silver Millennium." Serenity finished, letting the crystal's power fade, along with their royal outfits. Darien stepped closer to Serena and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head as they faced the rest of the scouts. Luna took the opportunity to step up near Serena, bowing as she did so.

"Princess, please forgive me for not realizing…" She began, but was stopped by Serena's hand.

"Luna, everything happens for a reason, do not regret your actions, being Sailor Moon has helped shape me into a better Warrior, a better Princess, and ultimately, a better leader. Plus, I had my Prince here to save me when I got in trouble!" Serena said, looking up and smiling at Darien. The next half hour was spent with Serena and Darien answering some lingering questions from the scouts and Luna. She informed them that Zoisite was dead, but the threat was not over.

Darien pulled up at Serena's house, putting his car in park.

"I wish you could stay with me, meatball head." He told her gently, pulling her across the console and into his lap for a kiss.

"Mmmmm. Me too." Serena said into his mouth before increasing the urgency of their kiss. She reluctantly pulled away after a few minutes, slowly climbing back to her side and getting out.

"Can I walk you to your door?" Darien asked, making to open his before Serena stopped him.

"No, I'm pretty sure that shadow in the living room is my Dad watching us. Let's not risk any bullet holes tonight." She joked, blowing him one last kiss as she sauntered towards her door.

"SERENA! WAS THAT A BOY?" Darien heard coming from her dad, as he smiled and drove away.

Darien lay back onto his bed, thinking how empty it felt after Serena only being in it one time. 'I hope she's not in trouble.' He thought, thinking about her Dad and what he might have seen inside his car. He rolled over and looked at his bedside clock, 10 pm. He wasn't feeling sleepy yet and wanted nothing more than to go see Serena. Making up his mind, he threw the covers back and used a rose to transform. 'I can make it to her house in minutes as Tuxedo Mask!' He thought as he made his way to his balcony. It was dark inside his apartment, so he didn't see the figure until it was too late. He crashed into someone, both of them falling to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

"Ow jerk! Watch where you are going!" Sailor Moon said, rubbing her head. Tuxedo Mask stood up, reaching down and pulling the heroine up too. "You're supposed to protect me, not run me over!" She joked, grinning at him. Tuxedo Mask scooped Sailor Moon up into his arms, walking her back into his bedroom. "Where are we going? I thought you were heading out?" She asked amused.

"I was coming to see you, I missed you." He told her, laying her on his bed and covering her body with his own.

"I snuck out." Sailor Moon informed him, undoing the button of his pants.

"Mmmm, and I am so glad that you did Miss Moon." He told her seductively, sitting up and watching as she pushed her Sailor Fuku down and off, tossing the material into the corner of his room. "I only have one suggestion though." He said as he lowered back down and took her newly exposed breasts into his mouth.

"And what's that?" Sailor Moon asked breathlessly, arching into his mouth.

"Leave the boots on." He said, covering her laughing mouth with his own.


End file.
